Bleachness, Drabbles of Soul Reaperly Goodness
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: A random collection of various pairings and settings that I wrote years ago. Drabbledy Drabble! Enjoooooy! Chap 1: Chocolat, UkiXHitsu


Bleachness, a series of drabbles of the yaoi persuasion in the Bleach fandom, though I might have one or two hentai or yuri pairings. Just cause I fucking love the YoruichiXSoi Fon Pairing. This space is just a general area for all the plot bunnies that don't quite merit their own fic. Just one shots that ended up too short to post alone. *sigh* woe is me and my fickle Writer mind. Keeping with my normal mode of titling and such though.

Chapter 1,

Title: Chocolate.

Pair: HitsugayaXUkitake. (I've become a shipper. _T-T_)

Rant: shota fairy, please stop pestering me, go bug those SessoXRin fan girls and boys, even the HomuraXGoku (which I have to write. Damn you woman…) fans, just stop buggin me and sprinkling your little Shota dust all over me, no amount of dry cleaning is going to get it out of this shirt!

Hitsugaya didn't like candy, he didn't even care for fruit even, he just didn't like sweet things. He drank his tea without sugar, refused cake at any birthday party and couldn't help but be annoyed when Ukitake gave him those things because he knew he wouldn't eat them. Instead he passed them on to other people, tossing a handful of colorfully wrapped treats in with any present, dropping one or two on 'accident' in the hall or the break room, or just generally giving them out to people. Just about any lower ranking officer who entered Toshiro Hitsugaya's office didn't leave without at least being offered a piece of strawberry flavored candy from the tiny bowl on his desk. Ukitake on the other hand… well, he loved sweets, in fact, his favorite game when he was still alive had been Candy Land, just to look at all the fantastic things that were possible in sweets. Jyuushiro had to have been the only man in existence that could eat enough sugar to rival that of Yachiru's sugary substance consumption. In fact there was an in office betting pool each week to see who ate more in the day. So far the scores pretty much averaged out evenly over the week. And so, Ukitake, being so kindred in spirit with Yachiru on the whole sugar thing, thought maybe he could bond with the youngest captain through one of his favorite outlets. Candy. So he did, he gave several things to the boy to try but when asked how he liked them he'd just shrug and say

"it was okay I guess."

Which wasn't much to latch onto for conversation. Ukitake had tried just about every candy in the sweet shops near him to find one to please Hitsugaya but it just wasn't working out. He sighed and looked over at the lady who worked the stands.

"Nina, I've tried everything, what do you recommend for someone who just doesn't like candy?"

"doesn't like candy? Now that's just silly. Everyone likes candy."

"everyone but Hitsugaya…" Ukitake grumbled, coughing lightly into his hand. She snorted.

"it may just be he had has a more refined sense of taste and doesn't like mindlessly sweet things, a bar or box of bitter-sweet chocolates should cure that." Nina smiled, ringing the item up. Ukitake smiled brightly and took the dark brown and tan box from her.

"ah, you are a genius! Thanks Nina!" he smiled, rushing off to give Hitsugaya the newest treat immediately.

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office, signing reports quickly, only reading the title of the document, by now having read any type of request imaginable. It was easier this way, separate the documents by requests and reports and check the requests first. Reports could take a few hours and those were usually the ones he left to Rangiku to do as it was mind numbingly boring. A knock at the door of his office brought him to full attention. Ukitake's spiritual pressure invaded his senses and he was surprised by the visit. He walked over and opened the door.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou! Konbanwa!" Ukitake smiled. Hitsugaya couldn't help but notice that he had another box of candy under his arm.

"Konbanwa Ukitake-taichou…" he sighed.

"May I come in?" Ukitake asked, Hitsugaya looked up at him, well, that was new. Usually he handed off any old sweet and left in a flutter.

"Yes Ukitake-taichou." Hitsugaya nodded. Ukitake entered and sat at the couch Rangiku usually passed the time sleeping on.

"I had some extra time on my hands, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"So, how did you enjoy the peach gummies?"

"They were all right I guess…" Hitsugaya shrugged, Ukitake frowning a little. He looked down at the box in is hands and laughed.

"Oh yeah, here." he smiled kindly, handing it to the young captain.

"Thank you." the boy said with a nod. There was silence for a few moments and Ukitake frowned.

"Well aren't you going to try one?" he asked, Hitsugaya stuttering a second.

"Eh… well…" Hitsugaya started, his eyes meeting Ukitake's then him frowning. I can't just refuse… "Sure."

Ukitake brightened and smiled widely. Toshiro opened the box carefully, trying not to get trash on the floor, or anywhere else for that matter, and pulled out a tiny bar of chocolate. He glanced over at Ukitake for a second, swallowed nervously, and then popped it into his mouth.

His eyes went wide.

"it's perfect." he whispered. Ukitake smiled widely.

"I knew you'd like it! Nina said it might just be that you didn't like things that were mindlessly sweet, so here you go! Better, right?" the older man exclaimed brilliantly, Toshiro holding back laughter.

"Ukitake-taichou?" he snorted.

"Hmm?" the man asked looking at him seriously.

"You sound like Willy Wonka." Hitsugaya laughed. Ukitake laughed also and shook his head a little.

"Well, I guess so." Ukitake sighed.

"So, why do you bring me candy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?" Toshiro asked, shaking the little box lightly.

"well, at first it was to get closer to you, now it's because I truly value your opinion."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I don't mind, as long as you bring me more of these."

"Gotcha."

"TAICHOU! Oh, hello Ukitake-taichou. How are you?"

"What do you need Matsumoto?"

"Oh, nothing important! I can take care of it myself!" She smiled slinking out the door. "I'll leaves you two alone…"

"what's her problem?" Hitsugaya growled once she had gone.

"I wonder." Ukitake smiled and leaned forwards, kissing the boy soundly. He didn't press it, just a small exchange before saying. "Welcome to the Candy Club Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ende. Okay, I wrote this out twice, not because I hated the ending or something but I finished it and then my Processor died without me being able to save it. Which sucked because I had started writing the second drabble and now I have to rewrite it also. Though I pretty much remember what happened. Now I have to go and save this story seven times just in case…


End file.
